


College Fluff

by SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, College Student Isaac Lahey, College Student Stiles, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Panic Attack Mention, Platonic Cuddling, Texting, isaac is a good friend, joking death threats, sandwiches are the best food, unhealthy relationship mention, what Netflix & Chill should actually mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/SquishySterek
Summary: Some Steter banter, messing with Derek, and Isaac being a good friend.





	College Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ko-fi commissioner would like to remain anonymous. They requested some fluffy/angsty college Steter, with Derek and Isaac thrown in somewhere. I hope y'all enjoy this!

Stiles bit his lip as he picked up his phone, sending a text to Peter. Two days was long enough to not be a bother after a risqué text… right?

 **Stiles:** you doin ok???

He set his phone down and started putting together his sandwich, calling after Isaac if he wanted one. At a low grunt from the direction of the living room, Stiles laughed and worked on another at the same time.  
He saw his phone light up and set down the bread, biting his lip nervously as he unlocked and read the text.

 **Peter Pan:** I'm okay, just been working on a project  
**Peter Pan:** How are you?

He responded. 2 days of radio silence and then a response in under a minute.  
Stiles locked his phone and set it down, bending over the counter and screwing his eyes shut, trying to take a deep breath as his chest went tight. Peter was so good to him. He let a stupid comment slide and then was there instantaneously when Stiles texted him again.  
“Hey, Stiles? Dude, are you okay?” Isaac said quietly, setting a hand on his lower back. “Your breathing is really rapid. Peter said you have panic attacks and don't like asking for help.”  
Stiles choked on a quiet sob, burying his face in his hands. “He's so fucking good to me, Isaac. I don't deserve him. Why the fuck did I leave for college?”  
“Because the two of you were fighting and bickering way too often for a healthy relationship. You needed space.”  
“I just texted him and he responded instantly, Isaac,” Stiles whispered, standing up straight and wiping his eyes.  
“Peter texts?” Isaac asked incredulously, glancing at Stiles’ phone as it lit up with another text. “Dude, he's whipped. He never answers anyone else's texts.”  
Stiles laughed weakly, rubbing his eyes and sighing heavily. “He just keeps up with me because I'm his emissary,” he mumbled, smiling at the photo of Derek passed out on the couch that Peter sent him, accompanied by a frownie face emoji. He was asleep on Peter's favorite blanket.  
“He uses emojis?” Isaac squeaked, reaching for Stiles’ phone. He huffed and pulled it away, hiding it from Isaac as he replied.

 **Stiles:** kick him off n tell him I say hi  
**Stiles:** alpha up n get ur blanket I gave u!

He shut his phone off and worked with Isaac to finish their sandwiches, the two of them bickering about proper toppings and saying the other’s sandwich was a disgrace.  
They flopped down on the couch, tangled together and started watching whatever Isaac had been playing earlier. Stiles took his phone back out, laughing as he saw a multitude of texts from Derek and another from Peter.

 **Grumpy Butt:** I will actually murder you  
**Grumpy Butt:** idc how much Peter loves you  
**Grumpy Butt:** You're dead next time I see you

Stiles felt his heart seize at the second message, the grin on his face growing when he opened the photo of Peter, settled on the second couch wrapped in the blanket, smiling softly at the camera. He lifted the phone and took a photo of him and Isaac cuddled up, laughing at Isaac’s grunt of discontent at the action.  
He sent it with a little caption -

 **Stiles:** pack cuddles aren't as great when I only have this bony buffoon

“I will actually murder you for calling me that,” Isaac muttered, flicking Stiles’ head before changing the show to a documentary.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on Tumblr (:](http://www.SquishySterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
